


Punch a Platypus for Love

by artemismoon12



Category: CPCoulter's Dalton
Genre: Dalton Season 2, Gen, M/M, Perry the Platypus (Derogatory), Punch a Capitalist in the Face, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemismoon12/pseuds/artemismoon12
Summary: Kurt is dealing with a regular day at Dalton Academy; until one of the Junior's dad's come to visit & he finally gets a good impression of the quiet, scribe of Windsor House.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp, Todd Hendricks/Thomas Dwight Houston
Kudos: 2





	Punch a Platypus for Love

**Author's Note:**

> CP ain't there yet, and I'm impatient.

_"LEAVE."_

It was the morning after the party the twins had thrown for the Warbler's first competition of the year. They'd done stunningly well, despite all that had happened the year before. Kurt was ready for a fresh start, even if it meant getting up early to clean up the pandemonium.

He had been being helped by David, Blaine, and some other students. Dwight, their consummate morning person, had already declared the premises free of any lingering demonic energy- so he had done his part. Kurt still shoved a broom into his hand so they could get the place cleaned up. He wanted to enjoy the rest of his Saturday.

There was a knock at the entrance hall door. Wes, who was closest, went to answer it. He disappeared around the corner just to poke his head back, "Dwight it's for you. Mr. Howard and some guy?"

Dwight sighed, brushing off the popcorn bits and dusty glitter he'd accumulated from cleaning. "If this is about the bell tower-" 

"I didn't hear anything about the Bell Tower Dwight!" Blaine didn't get a chance to interrogate Dwight because immediately after he went to the door- they heard it.

"Leave now!" Dwight continued from around the corner.

The rest of the Windsors looked at each other and hurried to the entrance hall, attention grabbed. There was Dwight’s supernatural shrieking. It was always high pitched, nervous, and shrieking with fear. This was not that. None of them had heard such a dark tone from their resident spiritualist, certain anger where usually there was nerves.

"Dwight, that's no way to talk to your father." Mr. Howard's voice said calmly. 

The rest of Windsor had seen this kind of trouble brewing before; it was like Hilde Van Kamp and Reed, or the Senator and Logan- but those were *family* things. Personal affairs. Technically both still held sway over their charges. But when they turned the corner, Kurt didn't recognise this man, and from the tone of it- Dwight didn't recognise him in the same way Logan or Reed did their parents. This was not the older woman, with sad eyes and silver-streaked hair from Parent's Night. He had met Agatha Houston. This man, was not featured in any of Dwight's affectionate complaints. Not one. 

"That's Dwight's dad?" David asked quietly. 

The man was of a middling height, clad in a navy suit and bolo tie set with turquoise. He looked perfectly ordinary, if a bit out of place in chaotic Windsor house the night after a party.

Howard sighed, continuing, “Dwight, your father is here to sign you out for the day-“

“He is _not_ my father." Dwight’s volume lowered when the others had approached, stance widening like he didn’t want the others to even see the man. "He gave up that right years ago, he knows why.”

The rock salt bag from his belt was split on the floor. Kurt guessed that immediate declaration of banishment had started with a salt attack.

“Thomas, I thought you’d outgrown this nonsense-“

“MY NAME IS NOT THOMAS.” Dwight’s stance was firm, but Kurt saw his hands start to shake. Blaine was at his shoulder in an instant, prefect badge flashing.

“What’s going on? Mr. Howard?”

“Mr. Perry here is just visiting. If you boys run along-“

“I’m not going anywhere.” Dwight said.

Kurt stepped forward on Dwight’s other side, “I’m sure we can work this out. Dwight’s busy anyways, he’s got study group with the twins and I for ecology. Newman’s test is Monday morning after all.” 

Mr. Perry spoke, the drawl more evident in his voice this time. “Honestly Thomas, we have a lot to discuss. Your grandfather is already waiting at the hotel. You’re already so behind on learning the ropes. Honestly, the idea your mother sent you all the way out here, I don’t know why she bothered. Now come with me. We don’t have all day.”

“No.” Dwight said flatly. 

"Thomas." 

"I don't have a father." 

The rest of the assembled Windsors, gathering by the minute, looked shocked. Father problems were common as flies at Dalton, but disavowal was a whole different issue.

“Maybe you should come back tomorrow Mr. Perry.” Howard sounded worried, sensing the tension and trying to keep peace.

Kurt placed his hand on Dwight’s shoulder. Kurt could tell Dwight only had so many more words in him if he got any more distressed. He signalled to the twins to cause a distraction to get him out of there. Blaine stepped forward to talk to Howard.

Mr. Perry was not amused. “Thomas Perry you get over here right now, or I swear I will-“

“Or you’ll what?” A new voice entered the fray, “Leave like the steaming pile of capitalist shit that you’ve been since you abandoned your right to care in the first place you fuckwad!”

Kurt, alarmed, turned to see a boy he’d never properly spoken with. Shorter, with soft features and a pointed nose, the boy was the kind of unassuming you wouldn't expect in Windsor House, full of colourful personalities. He had seen him in passing- he was on the paper? 

“Hendricks! Language!” Howard barked almost on instinct.

Even the twins seemed shocked as Dwight’s roommate pushed forward to get right up in the man’s face.

“You have no right demand _anything_ from him! Where were you last year huh? You abandoned him and think you can make him part of your soulless business because _hey I guess I have a spare heir after all,_ when an oil spill fucked up your long range plans?" 

Kurt and the others had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, but Mr. Perry sure did.

“Son, you don’t know anything about my private business.” Mr. Perry looked down at the teen despite them almost being the same height.

“I know plenty! Cause guess what?” He pointed at Dwight, “he’s my friend and I actually give a fuck about him! Unlike you!”

“Todd! Language! That’s detention!” Howard went unheard again.

“Todd, stop.” 

Todd turned back to Dwight, eyes wet and furious. “No. He needs to hear this. You know what my parents have uncovered-”

Dwight pleaded, "Don't." 

Todd frowned. Kurt looked at the adults, both of them confused with different reasons to be mad at Hendricks. Blaine was ready to step in, but he didn't know where to even start. 

Windsors behind them were watching in fascination, curious where this would all go. 

“Well if I’m in trouble already...” Todd frowned. 

The pandemonium unleashed when Mr. Howard and Blaine alike pulled Todd away, would go down in Windsor history books. If Kurt hadn’t known the quiet kid’s name before, he certainly knew it now. 

Mr Perry left, cursing about the school still being a home for delinquents, clutching a handkerchief to his bleeding nose. Howard shouted at Blaine to handle it before he went off after Mr Perry, adding a quick note about a month’s detention.

“Worth it.” Todd said darkly, blood on his fist as Blaine dragged him to Dean Winter’s office.

The rest of the conspirators and curious Windsors gathered around Dwight and Kurt. Dwight was still shaky, even with Kurt trying to keep them all back and give the boy some room to breathe.

“What the heck was that about!?” The twins chorused, leaning in. “You would never have known Little Knight’s roomie had it in him.”

“Literally beat us to the punch.” Wes cracked a smile, trying to cajole Dwight into smiling. The younger boy didn't smile back. 

Kurt rubbed Dwight’s shoulder, “you okay?”

“Todd shouldn’t have done that. He’ll be even more determined next time,” Dwight shook his head, clutching the pendants around his neck like a lifeline. 

The rest of the questions poured in: 

“Was that guy really your dad?”

“Is your name really Thomas Perry?”

“I didn’t know you were from Texas. When did you lose your accent?" 

“What was that about business plans? What’s your dad even into?”

"I thought your dad was that Ford guy-" 

Kurt cut through them all, “CUT IT OUT!”

David cleared his throat, “If he wants to tell us he will. If you all want to do something, you could help us clean up the common room?"

That got the rest of them dispersed fairly quickly. Grumbling at the dismissal anyways, they took it in stride. No one really wanted to clean the common room after all.

“Thanks.” Dwight's voice was soft. 

“No problem. It’s what friends do.” Kurt smiled, “I’m glad to see we aren’t your only ones.”

Dwight flushed under Kurt’s scrutiny. “Todd... he’s passionate. His parents are journalists you know, so they send him a lot on goings on, and well, we kind of guessed _my legal father_ would be looking to secure his legacy after his company caused a major oil spill down south. It’s... really sunk his numbers. I've been expecting this for a while, but not him showing up here...”

“That sounds awful.” Kurt said with sympathy, leading him in to the kitchen. David shooed everyone else out to let Kurt get out the cookies from their hiding spot. “Here, one for each hand.”

Dwight accepted the treats with a faint smile, “I should go upstairs. Thanks Kurt.”

“No problem. I’m glad you have a friend like Todd, the more of us to protect our White Knight, the better right?” Kurt grinned.

“Yeah... Todd’s great.” Dwight looked away, flustered. “Uh, thanks for the cookies. I gotta go.”

By the time Blaine returned with a beaming Todd Hendricks, Kurt had the itch under his skin. Something was up, and he was going to find out what was going on with Dwight.

Shane chose that moment to walk into the kitchen with Reed; both of them in disarray. “What did I miss?”

**Author's Note:**

> Todd Hendricks said Anarchy <3


End file.
